Back to the Future
by HerosReprise
Summary: The characters of DBZ to the plot of Back to the Future. Trunks is accidentally sent 30 years into the past in a time-machine invented by his grandfather, Dr Briefs. He must make sure his high-school aged parents Bulma Briefs and Vegeta Ouji unite in order to save his own existence. The only trouble is, Vegeta isn't exactly the kind of guy Bulma would usually go for. BV, some TM.


**Summary:**

The characters of DBZ to the plot of Back to the Future. Trunks is accidentally sent 30 years into the past in a time-machine invented by his grandfather, Dr Briefs, or as he would call him 'the Doc'. He must make sure his high-school aged parents Bulma Briefs and Vegeta Ouji unite in order to save his own existence. The only trouble is, Vegeta isn't exactly the kind of guy Bulma would usually go for.

* * *

**_Premise:_**_ A/U (No Saiyan ability or Dragon balls)_

_30 years ago an explosion destroyed a major part of Capsule Corporation and after being sued for the damages and injuries suffered by many employees Dr Briefs lost the company and was forced to declare bankruptcy. Soon after, his wife passed away due to illness and he began to lose his grip on his sanity, becoming obsessed by his inventions. He wanted only to unlock the secret to time travel. _

_Today in the age 785, Bulma encourages her two children to stay away from him as he may be dangerous. However Trunks makes a habit out of visiting his grandfather in secret deciding he isn't as bad as others think. _

_Trunks' life is a bit of a mess. His mother is a drunk. His sister is frustrated that she isn't allowed to date. His father lacks the confidence to stand up for himself. And they have been reduced to living in the poorest compound on the Capsule Corp lot after losing all of their inheritance. The best thing Trunks has going for him is his beautiful girlfriend Marron and his ability to shred guitar in his awesome up and coming band the Fourstar Sledgers._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own anything from DB/Z/GT/Kai or the Back to the Future Trilogy. Please support the official release. _

_Snaps to odinsrabe . deviantart . com for the awesome cover image!_

**_Characters BTTF-DBZ (Current ages): Marty-Trunks (17), Doc Brown-Dr Briefs (75), Lorraine-Bulma (47), George-Vegeta (47), Biff-Turles (48), Jennifer-Marron (17), Linda-Bulla (16)._**

**_Others: Chi-Chi (53) Gohan (35) Videl (29) Goten (17) Pan (4)_**

* * *

**Back to the Future**

Chapter One - The Power of Love

* * *

Upon his arrival Trunks stomped on the tail of his skateboard and caught the other end as it flipped into the air.

There was no answer to the doorbell however the door was unlocked. He stepped carefully into the run down lab which doubled as the old man's home, where he would usually be able to find him.

"Doc!?" Trunks called as he glanced around the room which appeared unlived in for some time. Robotic Engineering books on the coffee table were gathering dust on their opened pages. Blueprints were scattered around the floor and not labelled or filed away correctly. There was a newspaper open on the kitchen bench. It has a huge photo of Mr Hercule Satan, holding up his world championship belt.

The titled read 'Mr Satan wins his third consecutive World Martial Arts tournament.' Trunks always thought he looked a little like a clown, well a hairy clown.

"Doc!? Are you here?" Trunks called again. No reply. The only noise in this weird house was the sound of the clocks.

_Tick Tick Tick._ The time read 7:55am

It was maddening, there must have been around a hundred clocks of all different shapes and sizes. Trunks guessed it was things like this that had others thinking the Doc was insane. Nobody has this many clocks.

"Gramps? I just came to get my guitar!?" Trunks shouted hoping he was in the other room, he needed that guitar.

Trunks rarely referred to the Doc his grandfather. His mother had made it very clear that he had no grandfather. Yet she also forbid him from seeing his grandfather.

But Trunks, your regular smart arsed teenage boy, noticed her contradiction. And since the Doc wasn't to be classified as his grandfather any more than to him that meant he would be allowed to see him.  
Once again he had smart arsed his way out of his mother's order. He didn't see the big deal anyway, the man wasn't that bad.

Just as Trunks spotted his shining red electric guitar hanging in a case in the corner of the living room a mechanical crunching sound came from his left.

A pre-programmed robotic arm rotated and gripped an extra-large can of cat food from the neat stack on the bench. It shifted the can anti clockwise towards an electric can opener which removed the lid automatically.  
The arm then shifted the can to an open space and upturned it shaking it gently so that all of the processed meat bits fell into an unwashed bowl on the floor.

Trunks thought for a moment that the invention, whilst simple, was rather clever. It could feed your pets when you were out of town for a while.

He had to lift his leg up when he felt about 7 kittens in all different breeds and colours coming out of hiding and graze past him to their breakfast bowl.

'Yeah, I guess 100 clocks and 7 cats is probably an acceptable insanity indication,' Trunks thought with a light chuckle.

The Doc had always loved kittens and after his wife, Trunks' grandmother, passed away, Trunks had never seen the Doc away from his one little black kitty with golf ball sized white eyes, Edison.

It wasn't the weirdest friendship a person could have. She was a cute kitten, and somehow, in all these years, never seemed to grow up. Trunks had to wonder if the Doc had made that so with another invention.

Eddison wasn't present in the cluster of hungry cats which led Trunks to the conclusion, the Doc wasn't home.

He grabbed his guitar and turned on his heel deciding he could probably make it to school in time to see Marron before class if he left now.

_Ring Ring._

The phone. 'Who could be calling the Doc so early in the morning?'

Trunks picked up the phone, "Hello?"

*Trunks is that you!? Good I found you! Now listen, I have something very important to show you*

"Hey Doc, is Edison with you? I can't find her here. And where have you been all week?"

*Yes she's here, never mind that now. I need you to meet me at 1:15am at the parking lot of the West City mall*

_DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG!_

Trunks had to drop the phone and cover his ears as the sound of 100 clocks chimed-in the new hour. The worst sort of noise, how can a person live with this, how can a person sleep with this?

Adjusting to the impeccably loud chimes Trunks put the corded phone back to his ear.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY DOC?!" he yelled shouting over the clocks.

*ARE THOSE MY CLOCKS I HEAR?!* he yelled back.

"YEAH IT'S 8 O'CLOCK!" Trunks yelled glancing at the nearest clock face.

*Perfect, my experiment went just as planned, they are all exactly 25 minutes slow*

"Wait a minute… You're telling me, that it's actually 8:25?"

*Precisely*

"Oh, man…I'm late for school!" Trunk sighed and hung the phone up, running for his guitar and exiting the building.

He threw his skateboard to the ground and jumped on.

* * *

Trunks dashed up the graffiti covered staircase to the entrance to Orange Star High. His mind was completely focussed on getting to class immediately before he copped another tardy. This was soon pushed aside when an angel stepped out of the entrance way and into his view.

An angel with a badass wardrobe he might add. She wore tight, very high-waisted blue denim jeans that made her legs look as if they didn't end. A vintage white polyester jacket with metallic cufflinks and long teased yellowy-blonde hair surrounding a porcelain face with only a light make-up application. She made for quite the combination.

"Trunks, you can't go in that way, headmaster Ginyu is stalking the halls," she said as she rushed down the steps to greet him with a quick peck and push him hurriedly toward another entrance.

"Well hello to you too Marron," Trunks chuckled as she jogged him to the left side entrance. She looked darn cute when she was rushing like that. Well, she looked cute most of the time come to think of it.

After entering through the side door, the two teens were now both very late for class. But it seemed the Nazi himself headmaster Ginyu was nowhere to be seen.

"I think the coast is clear," Marron said and tiptoed inside heading for their first period classes, "You know Trunks if you get caught being late again, that's four tardys in a row."

Trunks tucked is arm around her, he loved her worrying tone.

"You know, this time it wasn't actually my fault, yeah the Doc put all his clocks ba-"

"The Doc?" Ginyu shouted as he stepped out of one of the corridors, as if he had been creepily waiting there all along. Marron jumped when he stepped into view, "Am I to understand you are still hanging around that mad old coot of a grandfather you have Ouji?"

"That's a tardy for you Marron," Ginyu mocked her with a sarcastic grin. She rolled her eyes and snatched the piece of paper off of him. A sour look plastered on her face. He seemed to get a kick out of making students miserable.

"And would you look at that! One more for you Mr Ouji, and that makes four! Looks like you will grace me with your presence in detention next week," he mocked.

"You know I prefer to go by the surname Briefs," Trunks rolled his eyes. He had no problem taking his father's surname he just hated how badly the Briefs name had been tarnished in recent years and he planned to redeem it. When he becomes a kickass rockstar, _then_ everyone would know the name Briefs, and not for some horrible accident many years ago.

"Briefs, Ouji, it doesn't matter, you're all a bunch of slackers! Your father was a slacker when he used to go here, and take my word of advice, you keep hanging around that nutcase Dr Briefs, you'll find yourself in all sorts of trouble," Ginyu warned.

"Can I go now," Trunks yawned, growing used to this discussion. Ginyu was just some old man who probably never should have taken a job at a highschool. He seemed to hate teenagers.

"You got a real attitude problem Ouji, and I won't stand for it. Now I heard your band is auditioning for homecoming. Why even bother Ouji? You're too much like you're old man. And No Ouji has ever amounted to anything in the history of West City!" Ginyu had pointed him in the face for more effect. He was so serious and mad it should have frightened a regular student. Marron attempted to tug Trunks away from the psycho but he resisted.

"Oh yeah," Trunks said getting right in his face, deciding he wasn't going to take his tone anymore, "Well, history's about to change."

* * *

At the lunch bell, Trunks dashed out of Chemistry class to get to the auditorium for homecoming band auditions. He had left his guitar with his best friend Goten that morning and hoped the other members of the Fourstar Sledgers were already there and setting up.

Trunks originally planned on cutting Chem altogether, but with his accumulated tardys, he probably couldn't handle getting into any more trouble.

"You're late," Goten said to him as he dashed into the room and grabbed his blood red axe out of Goten's arms.

"Sorry, I couldn't get out of class, are the others setting up?"

"Yeah, Sharpner's got the drums covered, Uub's base was easy and he's got your amps done too. So we're all set"

"Great," Trunks said and helped Goten tune his paper white guitar that was strapped lazily over his shoulder. The band was due on in 2 minutes.

"Your girl's here too by the way," Goten grinned. He had always been a little jealous of Trunks for having someone as supportive as Marron. Jealous but in a nice sort of way, he was glad for his friend.

Trunks peered out from backstage and saw Marron standing slightly behind the adjudicators, seemingly excited to see the performance.

She had seen every single performance the band had put on, she was basically their only fan. But they were certain, after they got the homecoming gig that would all change.

"You know I thought that people weren't allowed to come watch," Goten chuckled and ran a hand through his shiny black hair.

"Yeah, well that's Marron. Not really one to listen to any rules," Trunks laughed back.

Once they were ready Trunks and Goten hopped onto the stage receiving a thumbs up from their bassist Uub and epic drummer Sharpner, signalling they were both ready.

The boys simply plugged in their guitars and Goten got up to the mic.

"Hey there," he introduced, "We're the FourstarSledgers and this is the classic _Huey Lewis and the News, The Power of Love."_

Upon the first strum, Trunks was confident. He wasn't modest or anything, he just knew good music, and this, what he and his band were playing, this was good music.

From the corner of his eye he could see Marron swaying her body slightly, as she got into the rhythm. That look of excitement coated on her face as the instrumental intro continued.

Trunks grinned at his best friend Goten as he was about to sing the first line but before a syllable was sung he was cut off.

The voice of the adjudicator through a speaker phone silenced the band.

"Thank you, but you're just too damn loud. Next!"

* * *

"I can't believe this, Too Loud!? What a joke," Trunks grumbled as he kicked at the ground. He was walking towards the park with Marron and Goten after school.

They usually got their parents to pick them up from the town hall rather than Orange Star as there was never enough parking spots for everyone. Well Marron and Goten got picked up, Trunks usually just skate-boarded home. He didn't live too far away.

"Don't worry about it man, homecoming sucks anyway," Goten reassured and patted his friend on the back.

"It's just a massive slap in the face though," Trunks said and tugged at the sleeve of his deep purple half cut jacket in annoyance.

"You guys will make your break soon, don't worry. I really wish he didn't cut you though, you were sounding so good," Marron said, genuinely.

Trunks smiled at her and tried to calm down. Today had been a bust. Detention, lost their gig and who knows what the hell the Doc is up to. Luckily they were going away to the lake for the weekend starting tomorrow.

"You found a girl to bring to the lake with us this weekend?" Trunks asked Goten.

Goten shook his head and looked down.

"What about Valese? She seems nice," Marron added.

"Nah guys, I can't come, my mom would totally freak out," he said.

"Geez how long has she been so over protective of you, she needs to cut you a break," Trunks rolled his eyes. And he thought _he_ had it bad.

"Probably since my dad died I guess," Goten said, although that was just before he was born, so literally all of his life, "Besides, I promised Gohan I'd babysit Pan this weekend," Goten said.

"Sounds like fun," Trunks said sarcastically.

"It's not as bad as you think," Goten grinned as he thought of his cute four year old niece.

Gohan pulled his car up to the far parking lot and in the back you could see a small girl strapped in to a booster seat. Cute little kid that Pan, but she was the granddaughter of the legend himself, Mr Satan and it attracted a lot of unwanted publicity. Goten always had to make sure he never kept Gohan waiting or risk a swarm of paparazzo's attacking the car.

Gohan had taken the Champions daughter's heart some time ago. A love affair that had people like Trunks and Goten believing anything was possible when it came to love. I mean let's face it. Videl is like a hard 10 and Gohan has the social intelligence of a stump. How the hell did that happen?

As Goten waved goodbye and dashed into the car. Trunks felt glad Gohan had at least found Videl to make him happy. He had always felt rather bad that he lost his father, he always seemed rather down about it. It was a shame. He was such a good man.

"What's that look for, you still bummed about the audition?" Marron asked, noting Trunks' frown.

Trunks thoughts immediately came back to earlier that afternoon, "Yes actually."  
"I mean we worked so hard, did everything right. How are we supposed to go through audition after audition if they're just going to keep saying no? I just don't think I can handle that kind of rejection."

Trunks sighed, "God, I'm starting to sound like my father," he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, he's not that bad. He's letting us borrow the car this weekend though right?" Marron asked.

"Yeah,_ if_ I can get that piece of junk to start and- Whoa look at that beast!" Trunks pointed to a metallic black new model 5 seater 4WD-Ute. A real man's car. Trunks' dream car, he had seen it advertised on television but this was his first chance to see it up close. It was being towed, brand new, into the auto-shop. If only he could afford such a car.

Marron chuckled at the way he was drooling over it, "You right there babe? Do you need a moment alone or?"

Trunks grinned at her realising she was making fun of him and suddenly attacked her sides with tickles.

She screamed and laughed along with him, "Stop! Stop it!" she laughed out.

He let her go before pulling her up onto the ledge where she could see the new car as well, he was serious about this car now. And when he was serious about something he would find a way to make it possible.

"Wouldn't it be great if we took that car up to the lake," he began stroking his hands in circles over stomach, "And throw a couple of sleeping bags in the back, sleep out under the stars," the suggestive connotation was in his voice.

His eyes were glistening at the teenage fantasy, Marron loved that he was a dreamer. He stayed so positive even when his life was rather hard. But she still grabbed his hands with hers and pulled them off of her stomach so that she could hold them.

"Does your mom know… about us going tomorrow?" she asked.

"Nope, she thinks I'm going up with Goten and the guys," he laughed at how easily he could trick her.

Marron shot him a glare.

"Well, you know what she's like Marron, She'd freak out, and I'd get that standard lecture about how she never did that sort of thing when she was a kid," Trunks explained as he sat down on the ledge where the car was no longer in his view.

"She's just trying to keep you respectable," Marron said as she sat back down next to him and smirked at him.

Trunks snaked his arms around her, "Well she's not doing a very good job." He angled his face towards hers and moved in closer.

"Terrible," she breathed into his mouth and closed her eyes.

"SAVE THE CLOCKTOWER!" an old lady who was suddenly standing next to the teens and jingling a coin collection tin in their faces, disrupting their moment. "_SAVE _THE CLOCKTOWER."

The clock tower was atop the town hall and one of the most iconic landmarks of West City. Partly because it was broken, it was stuck at 10:04pm where it has been for nearly 30 years.

"30 years ago, lightning struck that tower and the clock hasn't worked since. Representatives for King Furry are working to get it restored back to working order once and for all. It's about time we-"

"Lady!" Trunks cut her off, "Here's a dollar," he said, slipping the dollar into the collection tin and hoping she would leave.

She flashed the biggest, yellow stained smile, "Thankyou young man, now don't forget to take your flyer."

Trunks took the clock tower information flyer to silence her and turned his attention back to the chuckling Marron.

"Now where were we?" Trunks asked, arching his eyebrows at her.

"Right about… here," she smirked as she moved in on him again.

A car honked at the two love birds before their lips could connect once more. Trunks leaned over to see it was Krillin. 'Man, I can't catch a break'

"That's my dad," Marron said apologetically, "I have to go," she turned to start for her dad's car.

"I'll call you tonight," Trunks called to her.

"Oh, I'm going to be at my grandpa Roshi's place, here I'll give you the number," she jogged back up to him pulling a pen out of her purse to write on the back of the clock tower flyer.

As she wrote on the paper, Trunks couldn't help but stare at her. She was rather beautiful when she was busy with something.

She looked back to him and finally pressed her lips to his. Her soft lightly glossed mouth closed over his bottom lip a technique she knew he had a weakness for. He was quick to move his hands around her waist to keep her close but she pulled away with a teasing look in her eyes.

"Bye," she said lightly and grinned as she ran back to her dad's car before he could say anything.

Typical Marron, so full of surprises. Trunks loved it. He held up the piece of paper.

It had written, in a very feminine handwriting:

_555-4823_

_I love you_

Trunks smiled even larger, he couldn't wait to go to the lake this weekend. The day had redeemed itself for now.

* * *

After boarding all the way home, to the rundown back-lot Capsule building, Trunks arrived into the driveway to find his father's car attached to a tow truck. Its bonnet was all smashed up and the windscreen nearly non-existent. It was completely wrecked.

"Just my damn luck!" Trunks growled as he pounded the door of the car. Now how was he and Marron going to get to the lake tomorrow?

The tow truck had its radio turned on and as Trunks wandered around to inspect the full damage of the car he could hear a news report playing.

*Officials have assured the public not to panic, that the plutonium crisis will be resolved ASAP. The 50kg Plutonium case is believed to be stolen with the Red Ribbon army suspected to be behind it. We will have more on this later*

Trunks wasn't listening all that carefully he was distracted by the car which more than definitely couldn't be fixed by the morning.

And since Krillin seemed to have it in for him, it was doubtful the man would lend them his car so he would have to call the whole thing off.

Angry, Trunks needed to know who was behind all of this. He opened the wire door and stepped in the house hearing the dumb voice of a man he didn't care for.

"I can't believe you would lend me your car and not tell me it had a god damn blind spot Ouji!?" a big unit of a man with spikey directionless hair scolded.

"Turles, I've never noticed a blind spot in that car when I've ever driven it," the shorter more agile man stated, "Hi son," Vegeta added with a sigh. Now he had to embarrass himself in front of his own flesh and blood as Trunks walked into view.

"Don't you talk back to me Ouji," Turles threatened, "I could have been killed by your damn death trap of a pathetic vehicle, now you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Vegeta had no comment to that statement and just held his ground.

Turles upped the intimidation and got right into the shorter man's face, "Would You?!"

"No, of course not Turles," Vegeta said, rolling his eyes, "Can I assume your insurance is going to pay for the damages?"

"My insurance!?" Turles questioned as he turned his back with a laugh and walked into the kitchen helping himself to a drink, "It's _your car_, your insurance should pay for it!"

They didn't have car insurance, it wasn't something the family could afford at the moment. The car was expensive enough as it was to keep maintained and running.

"I want to know who's going to pay for this!?" Turles growled pulling his suit jacket open to display a small stain painted on his shirt, "I spilt beer all over myself when the car crashed? Now who is going to pay for my cleaning bill!?"

'So he flat out admits he was drinking and driving and Dad has nothing to say to him,' Trunks thought angrily. Vegeta had let Turles pull this kind of crap over him far too many times, Trunks was over it.

As Turles returned to the living room having taken a beer out of the fridge Trunks was standing in his way. Acting tough, as if he wouldn't let the man get away with it like his father had just done.

Turles walked right up to him, waiting for him to get out of his way.

Trunks' tough persona soon faded as Turles got closer, the guy was like twice his height.

"What are you lookin' at butthead!?" he grumbled.

Trunks didn't say anything, even though he wanted to pay out the man's choice in insults.

"Say hi to your mom for me," Turles mumbled and then left, slamming the door behind him.

Trunks turned to his flame-haired father who had a glum look on his face.

"I know what you're going to say, and you're right. But there's nothing I can do. Turles is my supervisor, he'll fire me, and we just can't afford that right now," Vegeta said.

"But the car dad?" Trunks whined, "He completely wrecked it, Do you know how much I needed that car tomorrow?"

Vegeta looked away, "I'm sorry alright," he growled and walked away.

Frustrated obviously. It wasn't enough that he had to live his life in a job he hated with a boss he hated, now his own kid was giving him flack for it. What was he supposed to do about it?

* * *

Bulma had this one rule, well she had many rules but the one that never fell through was, 'Dinner time is family time,' and the family of four would always eat together at the dining table whether they were busy or not.

Trunks came in from the garage to find the table being neatly set by his younger sister Bulla. That was usually his job so he suspected she may want something from him, like money or a lift somewhere. Not that he could really give either at this point.

Vegeta was sitting awkwardly at the table on an uncomfortable chair that was too high for the table, he had to bend right forward to continue working on some paperwork. Reports of some kind for his yawn-worthy desk job. It was likely that seeing his old man like this, was what encouraged Trunks to aspire to the unpredictable exciting life of rock music and at all costs avoid anything that involved sitting at a cubicle.

Bulma walked in from the kitchen carrying a small roast chicken in a dish with baked potatoes. The family never usually got to eat so well. It was usually too expensive. This kind of meal was for special occasions only. She placed the meal in the centre of the table and removed her oven mits, wiping her hands on her apron.

She was a heavier looking woman with worry wrinkles spread across her face and neck. Her aqua blue hair was greying on the sides. She probably looked maybe 5 or 10 years older than what she really was.

"Looks like we will have to eat this meal just for ourselves, your Aunty Tights didn't make parole again," Bulma sighed.

"What did she do this time, talk back to the assessors?" Bulla chuckled.

"Well I'll appreciate it if you all cut her a break. She is my sister after all. Even if she has a little road rage," Bulma said.

Aunty Tights was sent to prison after 7 counts of reckless driving as well as her smashing her car into a judge's home and not having the insurance to pay for any damages.

Bulla rolled her eyes, "Oh, and by the way Trunks, whilst you were out pouting over the car, Marron Chestnut called twice."

"Oh I don't like that girl Trunks," Bulma started.  
'Here we go' Trunks thought

"Any girl that calls a boy is just asking for trouble. I mean when I was your age I never called a boy, or asked out a boy, or sat in a parked car with a boy, it's just unladylike."

"But Mom? How am I ever supposed to meet anyone?" Bulla asked. She had been denied the privileges to date and was becoming ever so frustrated with it. She was 16 not 6. And she was pretty, she knew she was pretty and that boys would like her if she was able to give them a chance. But no. Bulma had been very clear with her. And she wasn't like Trunks who just seemed to do a bunch of things behind Bulma's back. Bulla didn't like to disobey her parents.

Bulma gave a devilish smile as she took a sip from her 3rd Scotch of the night.  
"Well dear, it will just happen. Like the way I met your father."

"But that was so stupid, Aunty Tights hit him with the car!?" Bulla shouted.

Trunks chuckled a little. As he ate his meal, he could tell where this was all heading. The story of how his parents met, he had heard it countless times. His mother seemed to love telling it.

"Yes, and when she helped him inside, I got to take care of him… He was so helpless," she said it with a smile as if it was something he should be proud of. Trunks smiled at his mother half wanting her to continue. He was sick of the story but he liked that she seemed to be in a good mood as she told it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We know this story Mom, you felt sorry for Dad. So you decided to take him to the Fish under the sea Dance," Bulla said.

"No, it was the _Enchantment_ under the Sea Dance," she corrected, "And I'll never forget it. It was the night of that terrible thunderstorm, remember Vegeta?"

Vegeta still had his face in his paperwork, one hand writing the other shovelling chicken into his mouth. His stern looking face was also grazed with some wrinkles and he wore a neat pair of reading glasses, he looked up at his wife realising she must have asked something, "What did you say woman?"

Bulma's happy face fell and she watched his attention divert back away from her.

"Your father kissed me for the very first time on that dance floor. It was then I realised that I was going to spend the rest of my life with him," Bulma uttered the last words softly and stared at the sad man her husband had become. A man who couldn't even listen to the story of how they met at the dinner table.

She grabbed her scotch and threw the remnants of it down her throat. She wiped her mouth when she was done and got up to clear the table and get a refill on her way back.

"So you see if Tights hadn't hit him, then I would have never taken him to the dance and we never would have kissed and fallen in love, then you two wouldn't have been born," Bulma said as she collected Trunks empty plate.

"Mom?" Trunks asked.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Was this all before or after the Capsule Explosion?"

Bulma stiffened, she never liked talking about such a thing. The one thing that was a catalyst at stealing her whole family away from her and forcing her to a life of struggle and poor living conditions.

The explosion was all caused by an unstable chemical her father, Dr Briefs was trialling as he attempted to build a new heating and cooling system for the compound. The chemical, FDH-12 was accidentally released and spontaneously combusted near a fuel tank, in turn destroying about an eighth of the entire Capsule Corporations, taking two lives and badly injuring 20 others.

Dr Briefs then lost his doctorate meaning he would no longer be able to practice science for money. Plus he was sued for the damages and compensation for all of the workers injured and lost.

Thus entering a period of 5 years of legal battles and Bulma ending up losing both of her parents one way or another. With her sister getting sent to jail for her continuous reckless driving shortly after.

"It was the same year, but that happened later. Your father stayed with me through the entire epidemic and obviously well after," she answered and left it at that.

* * *

After dinner and a call to Marron to tell her the bad news Trunks fell asleep in his clothes. He was far too emotionally drained to do anything. Homework? Ha! What a joke. He just wanted to sleep.

It was a shame when his mobile phone rang at 12:45am

"Hello?" his voice was huskier than usual since he was half asleep. He could feel the drool collected on the corners of his lips.

*Trunks, It's me. You didn't fall asleep did you?*

"Uhh, No Doc, don't be silly," Trunks let out a yawn and checked the time.

*I need you to stop by my place and get my video camera, it's very important, make sure you are here at 1:15am. West City mall parking lot.*

"Got it Doc, see you there," Trunks said and hung up the phone, preparing himself to sneak out.

* * *

_That's it for Chapter 1, I hope you have enjoyed._

**_A/N:_**

_So a few things: I've obviously changed a lot of things from the original plot of BTTF. For instance, in the original the Doc is not Marty's grandfather. I thought about having Mirai Gohan as 'the doc' but honestly, Dr Briefs is the only one who should be able to build the time machine so I'm happy with my decision to cast him in that role. Plus I like exploring that grandfather/son relationship between him and Trunks.  
The plot is only a guideline, things will change! Everything that involves the Son family and the Capsule Corp explosion is all new and unrelated to the original plot. I don't want anyone thinking they know exactly what is going to happen next but me hehe._

_Vegeta may be seen as OOC, in the way he allows Turles to walk all over him. I hate the idea of ever making Vegeta seem OOC, but I promise it is important for the story. The character will go through some major development so his personality will more than definitely change anyway. If you have seen BTTF you will know how different Vegeta and George McFly are as characters so it is a challenge to find that medium._

_For those who have not seen the BTTF trilogy: __watch it because you are missing out, it's freaking great!__ But, it's not crucial for you to have seen it to enjoy this story. You will however, not be able to understand the chapter titles._

_This is essentially a Bulma x Vegeta get together story. From the next chapter onwardsTrunks will arrive 30 years into the past. So characters such as Marron, Bulla, Goten etc, they really won't be involved all that much until the end. Vegeta, Bulma and Turles will be teenagers._

**_Please leave a Review! Treat the Review section as a _****_comment section_****_. After each chapter let me know what you thought/liked/didn't like/hope to see/are looking forward to/etc.  
In-depth reviews encourage me to update faster and better. I'm looking forward to continuing this story. :)_**

**_Also: Check out my Fanfiction Twitter account for updates, sneak peeks, recommendations and a good chat. Follow me HerosReprise_**


End file.
